Season 5 (Doctor Who)
Season 5 'of ''[[Doctor Who|'Doctor Who]]'' began airing with The Tomb of the Cybermen on 2 September 1967 and concluded with The Wheel in Space on 1 June 1968. It featured Patrick Troughton as the Second Doctor, Frazer Hines as Jamie McCrimmon, Deborah Watling as Victoria Waterfield and Wendy Padbury as Zoe Heriot. Overview To be added Cast Main * Dr. Who - Patrick Troughton * Jamie McCrimmon - Frazer Hines * Victoria Waterfield - Deborah Watling * Zoe Heriot - Wendy Padbury Supporting * Colonel Lethbridge-Stewart - Nicholas Courtney * Professor Edward Travers - Jack Watling * Tanya Lernov - Clare Jenkins * Cyberman Controller - Michael Kilgarriff * Cybermen Voices - Peter Hawkins, Roy Skelton * Eric Klieg - George Pastell * Kaftan - Shirley Cooklin * Toberman - Roy Stewart * Parry - Aubrey Richards * Captain Hopper - George Roubicek * Khrisong - Norman Jones * Thonmi - David Spenser * Songsten - Charles Morgan * Padmasambhava - Wolfe Morris * Clent - Peter Barkworth * Miss Garrett - Wendy Gifford * Penley - Peter Sallis * Storr - Angus Lennie * Varga - Bernard Bresslaw * Arden - George Waring * Salamander - Patrick Troughton * Giles Kent - Bill Kerr * Astrid Ferrier - Mary Peach * Donald Bruce - Colin Douglas * Benik - Milton Johns * Fariah - Carmen Munroe * Swann - Christopher Burgess * Anne Travers - Tina Packer * Captain Knight - Ralph Watson * Harold Chorley - Jon Rollason * Staff Sgt. Arnold - Jack Woolgar * Driver Evans - Derek Pollitt * Robson - Victor Maddern * Harris - Roy Spencer * Maggie Harris - June Murphy * Van Lutyens - John Abineri * Mr. Oak - John Gill * Mr. Quill - Bill Burridge * Megan Jones - Margaret John * Jarvis Bennett - Michael Turner * Dr. Gemma Crowyn - Anne Ridler * Leo Ryan - Eric Flynn * Enrico Casali - Donald Sumpter Televised Serials Production Crew Writers To be added Directors To be added Producers To be added Actors To be added Filming To be added Myths To be added Stories set before this season * To be added Stories set during this season * To be added Ratings * Average: 7.2 million * Highest: 8.6 million (The Wheel in Space ''episode 4) * Lowest: 5.9 million (Fury from the Deep'' episode 3) Missing Episodes * Total Episodes: 40 * Missing Episodes: 18 * Complete Serials: 2 * Incomplete Serials: 5 Note: Episodes marked with an 'A' have since been animated to form complete serials (The Web of Fear episode 3 has not been animated, but it's tele-snap reconstruction created by Loose Canon Productions completes the serial on the DVD release.) External Links * Official The Tomb of the Cybermen page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Abominable Snowman page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Ice Warriors page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Enemy of the World page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Web of Fear page on Doctor Who Website * Official Fury from the Deep page on Doctor Who Website * Official The Wheel in Space page on Doctor Who Website Category:Doctor Who Seasons Category:Second Doctor Seasons